User talk:Broken fire
Welcome to Broken's Talk Page! xD I'm more than sure he'll say yes :)) .-. You should have more faith in yourself >.< As for the being online problem.. well, it can't be helped :( NCAE Yup 28 ;-; Tayong mga 3rd years lang may pasok out of the entire HS department T__T Hmm Hindi pa sinasabi. We'll have the orientation this week palang :) Posted (: xD Yeah. Or you go to my school :D gmdfk.g I didn't realize chu posted Dx Posted! :( Feeling ko sa respective schools lang. Yung proctors lang siguro yung iba. Parang NAT noong Grade 6 :) xDD Hanggang pangarap nalang tayo ;-; poke Did chu post? ._. Or is it my post? ;-; See you later! *hugs* poke Chu there? :c Tests Omg, I hate tests >~< and we have pop quiz tomorrow! And I just got back from school and I have to finish my art portfolio and I have to study >.> ^_^ It's okay. I posted ;) School All of these year sevens were asking me some many questions >~< urgh! I ended up being late for two classes and I almost got detention. >.> Year 7 Their like the newbs of middle school and since high school and middle school have the same break their like 'Where's the library?' Or 'What time does break end?' >~< RE: thank you for adobting me. i will ask my questions wen i have some. Whitemasks (talk) 11:22, August 19, 2013 (UTC) re:college Hm, not sure yet xD But something that has to do with the arts stream. (you do know what the arts stream is right? ._.) Cause I've already chosen the stream despite having one more year to choose xD. And out of the country, maybe Australia, but I don't know yet :/ streams and all Thanks :D and, hm, we have this system, by the time we reach the 4th form (we have to sections in studying school life thing >.<, Primary school, which we would cal standard one to six, then secondary, which goes by form 1 to form 5, I'm currently in form 2) - we already know our stream applications. We would I think submit them by the end of form 3 :) So, no grades :/ Ikr xD First day back at school, before I went in the afternoon-school starts then- I studied for like an hour or half an hour >.< And I only get half an hour of computer, which is now, 10 minutes left, before I have to stop and wait until Friday :/ Coding? I don't suppose I could borrow one of your charrie pages to study the coding, can I? :c In short, can I copy off of your coding? xD Annoying Idk they chose to annoy me TT-TT Favours Well, Takumi does do more chores so yeah >~< But I give them chocolate. O: Ohh I see :) Okie dokie, Imma go ask Bachy then :D Also, I'm on my way to post, so... wait for it >:3 Deal I guess it's a good deal and posted back on the RP Forum oh yeah and uh Aiko and Aika said 'hiiii' phone My phone's useless >.< That's the problem ._. I already posted, and wrote the dialog that will lead to the fight. Now I the reason why Issy mentions mortal, because the story that is known throughout the camp is that the second time Holly, and 4 other demigods was kidnapped by mortals. Which is pretty far from the actuality of what occurred which they were kidnapped by a group of demigods who are not BC. In terms of your character who has a background in spying and collecting info, finding out that background of a certain person is completely different than what is on record or what is known is troubling. Although I can see like any good spy she will be visibility calm, but inside she will be think WTF. In terms of wiki I did this story at a time where I was considering leaving the site to concentrate on graduating college, and I wanted to have some of my character leave in a dramatic way which is why they were kidnapped. It turns out I did pass my class, I didn’t leave the site, and then I had to go do the work to put an rp together in order to save them from the kidnappers. I am not sure if I told you that backstory, but just in case I am letting you know. By the way I read the background of Ember, and I enjoyed it. You did a good job in writing it, and it was entertaining to read. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 19:52, August 19, 2013 (UTC) O.o Your parents thought you had classes.... .but they made you sleep? O.o O: Ohhhhh I get it :)) My dad tried getting me to go to sleep but then I told him QC had no classes. Sadly, he didn't believe me last night -_- xD Nice friend :3 I was so desperate to know last night that I was spamming my friend's FB chat with those stickers xD Stickerssssss MINION OMG Minions ftw! >:D o.o One-eyed guy.... ... *can't remember who that is* ._. xDD Ah well, at least she tried. v.v >.< I don't get email notifs whenever chu post on our forum Dx *nods* Yup :( Followed the page and everything Coding approval? Soooo. I took a shot at coding using V6.... I need chur opinion on the colors. Here's the linkie] :))) Re: Divider I'm not actually sure what I'll do for the divider :( I may take it out completely but I'm still deciding ^-^" I added in the part at the bottom :) Although it's just the welcome portion, could you take a look again? :3 xD Danke for being honest! ^_^ Ohh also, is it my post? .-. Hi Ah, it's okay. And um I'm going to post back now >.> Anyways, I'm hoping there's a dream high 3 >.< I really want a third season to be out, and now my younger siblings are starting to watch Korean dramas. It's the end of the world now. re:claim Hydro is an idiot, it can't be approved with 15 being the first monster attack, 14 is pushing it as it is, the latest I'll ever approve is 13. though we may have problems Though, if hydro or others have been regularly approving claims of people making it to 15 and 16 with no monster attacks like he said in that claim, we could have numerous characters currently on the wiki that breaks rules, and that's a problem :/ Well I didn’t notice that grammar and spelling mistakes, but then again I do have my own grammar and spelling mistakes. I thought it was a pretty good background that does explain a lot about who the character is, and why she is the way she is. Based on that I can see why she would continue on the quest, despite being warned she is gaining a new enemy, and a lot of the actions she has taken makes much more sense if you understand the background. I enjoyed how you are able to move time so easily in the background, and the touch of comedy at the end where Artemis, and Aphrodite arguing is perfect. Yes, the kidnapping was a result of me leaving the site. I wanted to leave with a virtual bang, to make some impact which turns out to have no impact. Maybe that why you never heard about it is because that I rarely voice my idea for characters and story line ideas in general chat, just for the off chance that someone doesn't like and it gets shot down which is why I usually voice it more in Pm. If it gets shot down than only I know about, and it isn't hasn't embarrasing. I have no idea if that make sense. At the same time I do annoys the living daylights out of people, by pming people my ideas :P Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 17:42, August 20, 2013 (UTC) Posted, I really hope you like my response. It basically does sum up how they were rescued, and their is some information that wasn't in the orginal rp. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:35, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh and thank you for the comment. I really appreciate it. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 01:39, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Korean dramas Nope, they just hate that I hog the TV and sit on the couch while I be lazy :P Prophecy Hey I've waited a month for a prophecy for my quest and nobody's been doing prophecies. Can you make a prophecy for me? Don't worry, be Sexy ~ ♪Shades♪ 02:14, August 23, 2013 (UTC) B.A.P Ako yung pinaka late na naka nood ng Bad Man TT~TT question i've got a question. how do you get a character in the cabin of his/her god parent after it's been approved? Whitemasks (talk) 12:16, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Movie Oh the new one? I'm watching today in the cinema with a friend of mine >.> Her name is Tohri. And posted back >.< Albums the crash album, pero parang lahat naman xD pwera sa badman kasi parang iluminatic :3 pero i like the song naman :DDD yung music vid lang xD (>^.^)> Danke for telling me about the new Ares camper! :D And I'm on my way to post :3 re:oracles #technically prophecies are optional, we offer them because some people want one, but aren't good at making them, so if they want one, but oracles are back logged, then it's perfectly fine for them to start without it #If you're the only one actively doing prophecies at this moment, we should evaluate the other oracles and apprentices and see who's active and who's not, we have 6 spots for apprentices/oracles so if you're the only one writing them, that's kinda sad >.< Fave haha xD i still remember when daehyun sang what the hell in their killing camp xD and when daehyun gave the cameraman ng grape juice tapos sa interview "I don't really like grape juice, so i gave it to the cameraman, *smiley face became evil face* I took revenge" xDDD well, No Mercy? xD hihihih lol Fave haha xD i still remember when daehyun sang what the hell in their killing camp xD and when daehyun gave the cameraman ng grape juice tapos sa interview "I don't really like grape juice, so i gave it to the cameraman, *smiley face became evil face* I took revenge" xDDD well, No Mercy? xD hihihih lol :D Heyo *hugs* Tuloy ba NCAE sa Wednesday? :c Dx I have no idea what to study for if ever I decide to study >.< T_T Evolution... should I study for Math do you think? Also, meron ba kayo nung verbal exam? o.o Entrepreneurship ^ That's mostly in business. It's when you take a product and try to make it better/newer. Like say, you have um a perfume. An entrepreneur looks for way on how to make that perfume better. Quela Hey Broken! You left chat so... Um I already put it up for the claiming forum. Could you please check it? You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo Choices When it comes down to that, I'm just going to randomly pick between the two best choices re: Oh yeah, I just noticed. Thanks Broken! You! Stop right there! Now, cry for me! -Angeli di Angelo :) It's okay. Slr too >.< Finishing up on a research. re:oracles Well the reason I did that oracle contest that one time was because we had to fill a bunch at once, and it was the fastest/easiest way to see what interest there was and judge their skills in making prophecies. Movie It was okay, and now Takumi is complaining that I got a low cross country score -.-" and posted back on the RP forum! re:oracles #When I looked it was 1 apprentice 1 main oracle (not sure if B is active enough to have a main oracle) #We need to ask wind first, originally he dibs'd an oracle spot, but then let someone else have the dibs, but now I don't remember who that was and I don't think they've worked on it, so they may have changed their mind xD I'm doing a scientific research and goodness, my brain cells are dying @__@ Also, 2 weeks late!?!?! o.O re:B We could ask her if she thinks she's active enough to promote her character to a main oracle spot A xD I don't get A's all the time. Mostly B's. I have no idea what a conceptual framework is ;-; re:asking OH right, do you have time? Report Hate Why don't they like your reports? o.o Cross-Country Well it's like a running competition and it's every single month. UGH DD: I don't wanna run! I'm too lazy to run every single month TT-TT And Takumi is rubbing his time in my face. I got like 13.50 and he got 9.58. He's soooo mean now >.< and posted back on the RP Forum and now Takumi is being mean again TT-TT Save me. Oh wait, I'll just ask Ryu and Ryo to annoy him! :D You're a genius Jin-Kyung! .__. Citations e__e Didn't you try paraphrasing though? Timing Well usually I get like 14.15 or somethin' like that but today I got 13.50 and I have to do it again tomorrow since I'm Year 11 TT-TT My legs hurt and now I'm filming Takumi getting attacked by Ryu and Ryo :D O.O I don't think I'd be able to cry in front of anyone... although, I HAVE said a lot of... "colorful words" out of frustration xD Ohhh also, posted. Sorry late reply on our forum :c Perfectionism v.v I hate being a perfectionist too xD It's one of the reasons for my OCDness... perfection -_- When I get REALLY mad I burst into tears too that's why I make sure not to get mad because I hate crying in public >.< Also, it's fine xD My post was.... 41 minutes late? Choke Wellll I haven't choked yet ;D re:B Thanks :) Chocking sensation Maybe it's usually something you've eaten? o.o or like, you're getting claustrophobic? Night G'night, best wishes on your NCAE too! :DD Posted in the quest, where if you recalled I mentioned to you that three of my character were taken from inside the camp. That is what holly is refering to about the incident is more embarrasing for the camp. All the more likely neither your character or Issy know about this fact....Oh and after you post question what is Holly talking about, I will start the transition that will lead the final fight. Dogs are not our whole life,but they make our lives whole. - Roger Caras 14:35, August 26, 2013 (UTC) Killing Camp *U* when bang dropped his yellow envelope, i forgot who got - oh wait himchan! xDDD he was like "Himchan picked my envelope TT^TT" to himself xDDD lol can't forget about it xD prophecy Hey thanks for the info :) I will gladly start my quest, but if it's not a bother, could you make a prophecy for The Quest for the Ghostly Butterfly? thanks :) Quests Hey Broken, I noticed that you just approved Song's quest The Quest for the Ghostly Butterfly. The issue is that Song is actually already leading another quest: The Quest for the Queen's Chariot. Because of this, I've moved the Butterfly quest to the "On Hold" Section until the Chariot quest is over. [[User:Windsword7|''"No wind is of service to him that is bound for nowhere."]] [[User talk:Windsword7| '-Wind''']] Re:inactivity So, you won't be able to edit at all in the next week? Awww ): Good luck with your sched then :)) Also, thanks for informing me.